plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-shroom
Doom-shroom is the most powerful of all of the exploding plants, able to affect every row when exploding in the middle row. Detonating it creates a crater, which you cannot plant in for a short while. Any Zombies surrounding it will be destroyed in the explosion. It has a damage diameter of 5x5 squares. It will also destroy Lily Pads or Flower Pots supporting it. If there is a Pumpkin planted around the Doom-shroom, it will also be destroyed when the Doom-shroom detonates. It is the 16th plant, and obtained after level 2-8. Suburban Almanac Entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy This is the atomic bomb of all plants which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. Including an Imitater Doom-shroom can cut its recharge time in half, but may not be required due to its large radius. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out huge waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it. In Survival Mode, the Doom-shroom can be used to destroy an entire wave of zombies, simplifying the process of defeating waves if your defenses are low. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. :Note: This is not as good a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 Sun on a Coffee Bean to wake it up. A Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb would be more suitable. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time, so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the Zombies from eating it. Also it is a good idea to pumpkin it or else zombies can easily eat it, but it can waste a lot of Sun. :'''Note: '''The Doom-shroom is not recommended for pool and fog levels, as it cannot attack all six lanes. If used during those levels, save up an extra 25 Sun for a Lily Pad and plant it in the pool directly next to the two land lanes that contain either the most damage resistant or the highest total amount of zombies. Trivia *There is an alternative explosion making it look more fiery. *The Doom-shroom has the largest area of effect of all exploding instant kill plants, so, in order to maximize its destructive power, you should plant them in the center row. *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom. This also happens with water. This may be down to the fact that oil on water can very slowly dissolve, settle on the bottom or disperse. **The oil slick is the only Doom-Shroom result that isn't a crater. *The Doom-shroom is one of the plants, along with the Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Hypno-shroom and Cob Cannon, that have red eyes. **The Tangle Kelp, Hypno-shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only plants with full red eyes. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple nuclear cloud. (Which looks like a mushroom cloud). *At the top of the musroom cloud there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a Lawn Mower hits a Gargantuar, only coloured purple. *When the Doom-shroom is detonating, its mushroom cap will get bigger and shake heavily. *The Doom-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If you look closely, you can see a red crack looking like lava flow or blood on the Doom-shroom. *In the Xbox version Mini-game, Heavy Weapon, the Doom-shroom is used as a Nuke. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, a lightning-like flash on the screen is seen. *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that can destroy other plants. *Sometimes, one Doom-shroom can destroy a Gargantuar that did not receive any damage. *The Doom-shroom is seen detonating during the Plants vs. Zombies Trailer. *The Doom-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Doom-shroom can destroy other plants (Lily Pads, Flower Pots and Pumpkins) and leave a Crater, but can't destroy a Gargantuar instantly. *The Doom-shroom is exploding all zombies. Unlike Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno, the Doom-shroom is one plant that exploding all zombies. *The Doom-shroom is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *The Doom-shroom is the only exploding instant kill that can be detonated manually, though this can only happen in the Day. The Coffee Bean serves as its detonator. *Unlike the Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb, only the mushroom cap swells before exploding. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive that shows no sign of exploding in the almanac, besides the Ice-shroom. *Doom-shroom's explosion can reach 6x5. *The Doom-shroom seems to be the only explosive plant that is in a calm pose in the Suburban Almanac entry. *Strangely, the crater doesn't make the zombie get pass it lower. This also happens with the daisies. *It is unknown why a Doom-shroom costs less than a Cherry Bomb, although it may be because it leaves a crater that can't be planted on for a few minutes and/or is a mushroom. *Along with the Scaredy-shroom they don't a have a good special about them since the Scaredy-shroom hides and Doom-shroom leaves a crater after it explode. *The Doom-shroom can be delayed and not go off instanly on Day levels, if it falls asleep. *It is the only black mushroom. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Jalapeno *Crater *Plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant Kills Category:Environment Modificators Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Night Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Anti-air Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Special-less Plants